Please be mine
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: SongFic ShunXAlice, pasen y lean


**Anzu: Bueno, aqui les traigo este songfic que andaba en mi mente desde hace mucho, espero y lo disfruten ^^**

**Cancion: Please be mine**

**Artista: The Jonas Brothers**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p>Una chica pelinaranja platicaba placenteramente con su mejor amigo, contándole lo que sucedió el día anterior<p>

-Así que, ¿Ya no saldrás más con él? – preguntó Shun

-No, parece que él no era el indicado – le respondió un poco entristecida Alice – creo que nunca encontraré al chico indicado

-No debes decir eso, fue solo una cita fallida

-No solo es eso, ates de salir con Anubias salí con Klaus, Lync y Shadow, y también resultaron mal

-Oye, solo porque tú ves que los chicos vienen y van no significa que no encontrarás al indicado

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero por una vez quisiera tener una relación estable

-Vas a ver que pronto se hará realidad

-Gracias por animarme Shun, eres un gran amigo

-_*Sí, solo un amigo*_

**They come and go**

**But they don´t know**

**That you are mine, beautiful**

-Entonces, ahora que Alice ya no va a salir con Anubias, ¿lo vas a intentar? – le preguntó Dan al pelinegro

-No, no quiero arriesgarme a que me rechace y pierda su amistad

-De veras que eres tonto, ni siquiera lo has intentado y ya das por hecho el rechazo

-Tú sabes que Alice es mi mejor amiga, y no voy a arriesgarme a perderla por….

-Con que, el gran Shun Kazami quiere una oportunidad con Alice Gehabich – lo interrumpió una voz muy conocida y odiada por el

-Eso a ti no te importa Anubias

-Supongo que no, en especial si se trata de algo que no durará

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A que si tú tuvieras una relación con alguien como Alice, no duraría ni una semana, no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella

**I try to come**

**Closer with you**

**But they all think**

**We won´t make It true**

Alice caminaba confusa por el patio de la escuela, todo debido a lo que le había dicho su amiga Runo hace unos minutos

_-¿Qué yo le gusto a Shun? Eso es ridículo, es mi mejor amigo, solo eso_

_-No es tan ridículo si lo piensas bien Alice: él siempre está contigo, te apoya en todo lo que haces, no es difícil de adivinar que es cierto_

_-No lo creo, si yo le gustara ya me lo habría dicho, nos contamos todo_

_-De seguro si no lo hace, es por no perder tu amistad, ¿no crees?_

**But I'll be there forever**

**You will see that is better**

**All our hopes and our dreams**

**Will come true**

-Tu que sabes si soy bueno para ella o no

-Es lógico Kazami, nunca has podido mantener una relación estable con una chica, y estoy seguro que con Alice no vas a hacer una excepción

-Si llego a tener o no algo con Alice es algo que a ti no te importa Anubias

-Yo solo digo que espero y si son algo, no la decepciones como a todas las demás

-Quédate tranquilo, yo jamás la voy a decepcionar

-¿Y no crees que ocultándole el hecho de que la quieres lo estás haciendo? Despierta, alguien como tu no merece a una chica tan linda como Alice

**I will not disappoint you **

**I will be right there for you**

**Till the end, the end of time**

**Please be mine**

-No lo se Dan, creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están

-¿Vas a dejar que se te escape esta oportunidad?

-Si lo ves bien, ni siquiera tengo una oportunidad, ni siquiera estoy seguro de mis sentimientos

-Así que, ¿no estás seguro de querer a Alice?

-Claro que la quiero, pero no sé si la quiero como algo más que mi amiga

-Pues, por muy cursi que suene, la única forma de saberlo es escuchando a tu corazón

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste un experto en el amor?

-Desde que Runo aceptó ser mi novia

-Cierto, lo había olvidado

**I´m in and out**

**Of love with you**

**Trying to find**

**If it´s really true**

-De acuerdo señor experto, dime, ¿Cómo hago para que se de cuenta de mis sentimientos?

-Eso, es algo muy sencillo: díselo

-¿NO CREES QUE SI FUERA SENCILLO YA SE LO HUBIERA DICHO?

-No te alteres, no es tan difícil. Solo piensa bien lo que le vas a decir, no tiene que ser tan largo o tan complicado, simplemente se tu mismo

-No lo sé, que tal si es cierto lo que dijo Anubias y no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella

-¿Le vas a hacer caso a ese perro de Anubias? No creí que estuvieras tan mal

-De acuerdo, le demostraré que se equivoca y le revelaré a Alice mis sentimientos

-Ese es el Shun Kazami que conozco

**How can i**

**Prove my love?**

**If they all think**

**I´m not good enough**

Alice seguía pensativa, no dejaba de recorrerle la mente lo dicho por Runo, ¿Acaso sería verdad? ¿Shun sentía más que amistad por ella?

-Tal vez Runo tenga razón – se decía a si misma – el siempre esta cuando lo necesito y me apoya en todo. No se ni porque me preocupa, ¿será que yo..? Siempre he sentido una leve atracción hacia el, pero nada mas, ¿o no? Creo, que será mejor que lo busque

**But I'll be here forever**

**You will see that it´s better**

**All our hopes and our dreams**

**Will come true**

Shun iba caminando por el patio, buscando con la Mirada a cierta chica de ojos café, sin éxito alguno.

-¿Dónde se metió? La escuela no es tan grande para que no la vea

-¡Shun! – le gritó una voz conocida

-Alice, te estaba buscando

-¿En serio? Igual yo, tengo algo que preguntarte

-También yo, pero vamos a otro lugar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien

**I Will not disappoint you**

**I will be right there fot you**

**Till the end, the end of time**

**Please be mine**

Ambos fueron a una parte del patio que siempre estaba sola, ideal para hablar sin ser escuchados por nadie

-Escucha Shun, yo…

-Por favor, déjame hablar primero

-Esta bien

-Alice, eres muy especial para mí, eres mi mejor amiga y no quisiera que eso cambiara

-Tú también eres especial para mí, pero ¿Por qué eso cambiaría?

-Porque yo…._*vamos Shun, no seas cobade y dile* _Alice yo te…. _*Dile de una vez, no debe ser tan difícil*_

**I can´t stop the rain from falling**

**Can´t stop my heart from calling you**

**Is calling you**

- ¿Estás bien? Te noto muy nervioso

-Si, estoy bien

-Entonces, ¿Qué me querías decir

-De acuerdo, Alice, yo te, yo te amo

-Shun….

-Tranquila, que yo se que no sientes lo mismo por mi. Solo espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad

**But i´ll be there forever**

**You will see that it´s better**

**All our hopes and our dreams**

**Will come true**

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, cuando ella lo tomó del brazo, evitando que se fuera

-Yo…yo nunca dije que no sentía eso.

-No entiendo, creí que solo me veías como un amigo

-Supongo que creíste mal

-Entonces podríamos, tu sabes ¿intentarlo?

-No es mala idea, siempre y cuando me lo pidas bien

-Está bien: Alice Gehabich, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Estaría encantada de ser tu novia Shun Kazami

**I Will not disappoint you**

**I Will be right there fot you**

**Till the end, the end of time**

**PLEASE BE MINE**

* * *

><p><strong>Anzu: espero que les haya gustado, por que a mi no me convencio del todo<strong>

**Masquerade: a mi me gusto**

**Shun: a mi no, yo no soy asi**

**Anzu: antes de despedirme, les edire un favor: debido a que muchos (o todos) odian o no les agrada esta grupo, por favor..**

**Masquerade: juzguen el fic**

**Shun: no la cancion o el grupo**

**Anzu: eso mismo**

**DUDAS, QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, RECLAMOS Y DEMAS EN UN REVIEW PLEASE**

**Anzu Kazami**


End file.
